


Whisper in the dark (of names once known)

by MidnightBunnyy



Series: Oneshots I wrote after midnight [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Ah just go with it, But there's a kind of happy ending? That doesn't make sense?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If were being technical, Reincarnation, Sad? I guess?, The title has literally nothing to do with it but it sounded cool when i first thought of it so yeah, Time Travel, it stays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBunnyy/pseuds/MidnightBunnyy
Summary: Percy Jackson has been drifting through rebirth after rebirth, never forgetting, always alone.Until once, he wasn't.
Relationships: Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson
Series: Oneshots I wrote after midnight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Whisper in the dark (of names once known)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyMRDB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe I was sent to bring you home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902074) by [percyinpanties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties). 



> Izzy, this just screamed at me that you would probably like something like this, so I hope you like it, and here's to hoping you'll forgive me for writing it at 3 A.M. instead of sleeping.

The Lethe doesn't work on him.

He found this out the first time he chose rebirth.

The Lethe doesn't work on him, and he doubts it ever will.

He drifts through lives, knowing he will never find the ones he truly knew and loved, for they are all gone, wisps of smoke in the wind in the grand scheme of things. Moved on to the Isles of the Blest, moved on to different lives he had no part in, and never will.

They wouldn't recognize him, even if he did happen across them. The Lethe worked on them, he was the only exception, as Hades often reminded him.

He was a demigod, and demigods had the worst luck.

* * *

Sometimes he is a demigod again.

Greek, Roman, Norse, it didn't matter. He didn't escape Charon waiting at the Styx, always ended up back at the beginning with the Greeks. 

Once, though. Once. 

Once he managed to catch a glimpse of Valhalla, of Magnus, his first love's cousin, as the daughter of Thor lay dying, after she had saved someone from death, took the knife instead, before she is sucked back into DOA recording studios.

* * *

He could easily end this endless cycle if he wished to. 

But he doesn't, there is nothing to go to. His family and friends are gone, lost in the endless souls of the Underworld. 

He could have peace, then. No more wandering through lives, watching the friends he had made and the family he loves die.

But there is nothing for him. The ones that he truly cares about, Annabeth, his mom, Grover, Nico. 

They are lost to him.

They are lost and will never be found.

* * *

He stumbles across the Hunters, once.

He doesn't know how long it's been, how many lives.

Russian, French, Chinese, Mexican, Australian, he has been all these things.

Male, female, they blend together.

Model, miner, designer, author, and countless others all churn together until he had been them all, knew enough to last lifetimes.

Because it has been lifetimes, and still, he has not escaped.

He finds the Hunters, or rather, the Hunters find him.

Strikingly familiar electric blue eyes, dark hair, silver clothes.

Thalia, his friend.

She does not recognize him. No, why would she? He does not look like he used to. Brown hair, brown eyes, he looks unnoticeable and unrecognizable.

Thalia, though, Thalia he remembers.

How could he forget? This was the woman who had stood by him as he faced down manticores, drakons, and countless others, had been at his side when Annabeth died.

Thalia he could not forget.

There is a flicker of recognition, as he faced down a silver bow and sharp arrow.

Something that makes her pause, and let him leave.

He wishes he was female in this life, so he could join his old friend in the Hunt, and leave behind the painful cycle of death and rebirth.

But no, he isn't.

But maybe someday.

Someday, he could find a way to rejoin her, and end his cycle of loneliness.

* * *

It is a long time before he meets Thalia under the right conditions.

It is also the closest he has been to what he once was.

He is a daughter of Poseidon, a force to be reckoned with.

Her black hair, blue-green-sea eyes are so much like what she once was.

She introduces herself as Persia, or Percy.

He sees the pain in Thalia's eyes, the remembrance of a long lost boy so much like the girl in front of her.

It is a long time before he opens up to her, tells her of his many lives, tells her he can't let it end, because then he will be face to face with the truth: that no one is left to be with him.

She comforts him after.

They share stories, of their first life, and what has happened since.

They hunt together, through the years.

He is not alone anymore, and he won't be again.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on my tumblr, [duchessmb!](https://duchessmb.tumblr.com/#)  
> What did I even just write, I'm going to regret this in the morning.


End file.
